Mama's Boy
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Angela reveals to Sylar that he is her son, and she sends him off to prove himself as a company man with Noah, when he comes back, she is disappointed. WARNING! NON SEXUAL SPANKING! This fic was written for me by my best friend, Jet! Thank you baby! XD


Author's Note: This story was written for my friend Jenna. It's a missing scene from the Heroes episode 'One of Us, One of Them'. (For all those that don't know, Jenna is me! XD Thanks so much Jet!! D My friends are so good to me! 'SQUEALS LIKE THE FAN GIRL I AM!!' :P)

Mama's Boy

Sylar was poking around inside Jesse's brain, trying to find the source of Jesse's ability and take it for his own. He could faintly hear Noah still yelling at him that he could stop. That he didn't have to follow through with his compulsion to take other people's powers. But it was easy to block that out while he was doing what he was best at, which was figuring out how things worked. Then suddenly his finger touched it, and he shuddered slightly at the feel of the new power flowing into him. He smiled, turned towards one of the desks, and tried out his new power by shouting, "It's mine!"

The desk flew backwards, and crashed against the wall of the bank. Standing with a satisfied smile on his face, Sylar turned to look at Noah. He expected to see a frightened look on Noah's face, or at least a look of worry, but it wasn't there. Instead Noah had his arms crossed and had a somewhat satisfied look on his own face. Sylar tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what Noah knew that he didn't. Then the Haitian stepped up next to Noah, and Sylar's look of satisfaction slipped.

For a split second Sylar thought about running, but he knew his chances of getting away if he couldn't use his powers were slim, and he really didn't want all the other cops to see him being physically hauled out of there by Noah. Sylar put his hands up in surrender while Noah opened the bank doors and walked in with the Haitian.

Noah knew he was dead, but went to check Jesse's pulse anyway. The Haitian went to Flint, who was knocked out on the floor, and put a pair of handcuffs on him. Noah turned to look at Sylar and said, "You should have at least tried to stop Knox. Even if you couldn't stop yourself from taking Jesse's power, you should have kept Knox here."

Standing up and walking up to Sylar, Noah continued, "This is your job now, like it or not, and Mrs. Petrelli… She's not gonna be happy." Noah leaned into Sylar's personal space, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "And _she_ is much more frightening then you'll ever be." Letting Sylar think about that for a few minutes, Noah walked over to see how his friend was doing with Flint.

Sylar's eyes had widened at that statement, as he watched Noah walk a few feet away. This had been an exceptionally odd couple of days, and Sylar was having some trouble dealing with the emotional impact of it all. He was indestructible now, and yet he felt more vulnerable then he had in years. Everything he'd grown up believing was a lie. His parents weren't his parents; he'd been adopted. And he wasn't sure if he wanted Angela Petrelli to be his mother or not, but he believed that she was.

After telling him she was his mother, she'd given him a kernel of hope; she'd told him he was special. But unlike when his mother… no his _adoptive_ mother… unlike when his adoptive mother had said he was special, his _real_ mother had said it as a statement of fact, not as a statement of hope. She _knew_ he was special, she just thought he needed inspiration and guidance to learn what to do with his special talents.

And then she'd done something that Sylar would have never thought possible. She'd _given_ him Bridget. She'd called Bridget in, and taken the inhibitor out of Sylar's nose, knowing full well what he was going to do to her. His mother had wanted him to have that power; wanted to feed his ever-growing need for other people's abilities.

And Sylar had to admit that knowing Angela was his mother had already changed him. He'd found himself _wanting_ to please her. And because she'd told him to be Noah's partner, he found that he genuinely wanted to help him too. But those feelings were all very disconcerting, and in the face of such odd and disturbing feelings, he'd reverted back to what he knew best and he'd taken Jesse's power.

While Sylar had been lost in thought, Noah and the Haitian had gotten Flint awake and standing, and had pulled him to the front door. Noah broke Sylar's train of thought when he said, "Let's go."

Sylar shook his head slightly, and focused on Noah. Noah's lips curled into a slightly unpleasant smile as he said, "I'm gonna let you explain this mess to your mom."

Noah was pleased. He could tell that Sylar was nervous, and that his words were making it worse. Noah was enjoying watching Sylar becoming more and more unsure of himself after having to listen to his egotistical garbage so often. Noah thought it would be even better to watch him die; but for now this would have to do. Noah tilted his head towards the door in a gesture for Sylar to get a move on.

Sylar started walking towards the door, and soon found himself in the back seat of a car sitting next to Flint while Noah drove and the Haitian looked out the passenger side window. Looking down at his hands Sylar wondered what Angela would say about all of this, and found himself worried about it even though he was trying not to be. When he'd done something wrong in his childhood, his mother usually either pretended it hadn't happened, or told him it was just a small mistake on his way to greatness. And in doing so, she'd proved that she never knew the real him. She only knew the image of him that she wanted to see. Sylar unconsciously bit at a fingernail while thinking that Angela did see the real him, and wouldn't be pushing anything under the rug, or pretending it hadn't happened. And while she'd given him permission to take Bridget's power, she hadn't given him permission to take Jesse's power, and they both knew it.

Before Sylar had been able to think up any kind of positive spin on what he'd done, they arrived at Primatech Paper. The four of them got in the elevator and went down to level five. Sylar and Flint walked in front, and Sylar put Flint back in his cell, with the Haitian standing far enough back that Sylar could use his powers to close the cell door. Sylar turned to ask Noah where Angela was, only to find her standing directly behind him holding a folded set of prisoner's clothes.

They made eye contact for a few seconds, and Sylar knew the clothes were for him. Angela nodded her head in the direction of his former cell, and to his own amazement, he didn't argue, didn't try to fight it. Just accepted that she knew he'd messed up, and that his chance to prove himself was over. He took the clothes, and started walking towards his cell. As he was walking into his cell he said, "I guess you were wrong about me."

She surprised him by saying, "We'll see."

He set the clothes down on his cot and turned to look at her. "We'll see?"

Angela turned to look out the cell window and said, "Noah, I believe you have some paperwork to fill out."

Noah gave her a nod and left. He wouldn't mind staying to see what she'd do to Sylar, but he didn't want to be there all night filling out paperwork either. He wanted to work on tracking down Knox.

The Haitian watched Noah leave, and as soon as the elevator doors were closed on his partner, he turned to Angela and gave her a nod. Turing back to Sylar, Angela gave him a smile and said, "Put your clothes on Dear."

She turned around to give him a little privacy. Sylar turned and saw the Haitian was keeping an eye on him, obviously making sure he would make no move to hurt Angela. Sylar started taking off his clothes and wondered why he was being so docile about it all. As he took his suit off, he folded each piece neatly before taking off the next part and then putting on the prisoner's clothing. When he was done he picked up the folded suit and said, "I'm done."

Angela turned back around and took the suit from him. "Thank you."

She turned and started walking out of the cell. Sylar wanted to say something; wanted to somehow redeem himself in her eyes. But he kept his mouth shut with some effort by telling himself he was being ridiculous. He'd only just found out she was his mother, and he told himself that his odd desire to please her would be a passing phase.

Sylar expected his cell door to shut, but that didn't happen. Instead Angela came back in without the suit in her hands. She walked around to the other side of his cot so that it was between them and said, "Give me your hands."

Wondering what she was going to do, Sylar slowly raised his arms so that his hands were in front of her palm up. She took his right wrist in her hand and guided it down to the cloth strap that was attached to the cot, and Sylar knew she intended to tie his wrist to it. Sylar yanked his arm away and said, "No… I…"

Sylar looked back and saw the Haitian watching him still. He knew the guards by the elevator could easily overpower him if he fought, but he didn't want to let her tie him to the cot again without trying to stop it.

Angela got his attention again as she said, "It will only be for a short time."

He looked back at her, and she was holding out her hand expectantly. Taking a chance and believing her, her put his wrist back in her hand and let her tie it up. The cot was almost at hip level, and he only had to lean down about an inch to let her do it. Once his right wrist was strapped in place, he was about to get up on the cot and lie down so that she could tie the left one in place too, but before he could she said, "Now give me the other one."

He put his left wrist in her waiting hand as well, and she tied that one down about a foot away from the right wrist on the same side of the cot. Sylar had to lean his shoulders down about two inches when both wrists were tied, and found it an uncomfortable position. He looked at her with confusion. She leaned closer, looked him in the eye and said; "You took Jesse's power."

Unable to give her any kind of answer, Sylar simply nodded. "When I sent you with Noah, what did I tell you to do?"

Sylar felt his breathing and pulse start to increase. He found he couldn't break eye contact with her as he said, "You told me to help him capture the escapees, and bring them back."

"Correct. And what did you do?"

"I helped capture Flint and brought him back." Sylar paused not really wanting to say the rest. Angela just kept eye contact and waited him out.

Swallowing once Sylar said, "And… and I took Jesse's power."

Angela raised one eyebrow and waited again. Sylar's voice lowered as he said, "And I let Knox escape."

Angela gave him a nod. She put a hand up to brush Sylar's hair back and said, "When I send you out to do a job, I expect you to try your best to accomplish it."

"I.. I'm sorry." Sylar did break eye contact at that.

Angela put both hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. She said, "You have amazing gifts, and you're a very bright boy. But you need to learn to fight your hunger, and you need to learn some discipline."

Sylar didn't answer, but Angela could see shame in his face. She let go of him and said, "Are you a rabid animal who can't control himself from taking other's powers just because they're in front of you?"

"No!" Sylar shouted as shame quickly turned to anger. Anger because there was some truth to what she had said. He wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself, because the need to take Jesse's power had been almost overpowering.

Taking a moment to scrutinize her son, Angela wondered if she could control him. Wondered if he could learn to control himself. She had to try and teach him, because she was running out of options, and her other two sons really had been a disappointment so far. Nathan hadn't been able to see the bigger picture; hadn't been able to sacrifice some innocent people for the greater good. And Peter was just too kind hearted and naive about human nature to ever measure up to what she needed in a son.

She turned and walked out. Sylar watched her go with a sinking feeling. He called after her; "I _can_ control myself."

He could see her through his cell window, and if he'd been able to use his powers, he would have been able to hear whatever it was she was discussing with the Haitian. Looking down at his hands he tested his restraints and found them very secure. Looking back out his window, he saw the Haitian taking his belt off, and handing it to Angela. Angela took the belt, doubled it over so she was holding both ends in her hand, and headed back in towards Sylar.

The instant he saw his mother take the belt, he knew she intended to beat him. His first reaction was panic and he tried harder to yank his arms out of the restraints. He didn't like pain, but he could take a certain amount of it without too much trouble, but this was going to be different and he knew it. This wasn't pain from someone who wanted to hurt him and watch him suffer. This was going to be pain for a reason. Pain because he'd messed up, and needed to learn to control himself.

He looked back and saw her standing close to him watching him struggle with the restraints. He looked back at the Haitian and saw that he had turned his back to them. Seeing the panic in her son's eyes, Angela knew he understood what was about to happen. Angela reached out to him with the hand that wasn't holding the belt, and put a hand on his shoulder. She stepped up next to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to give you fifty, and then we'll see if you've got more control over yourself."

With a slight shake of his head Sylar said in a pleading voice, "Angela I…"

Keeping a hand on his shoulder, but backing up a little so that she could look into his eyes, Angela said, "No Dear. It's either Mrs. Petrelli, or Mom if you're so inclined. And I know that you don't know me very well yet, but let me assure you that my emotions will not sway my logical decision making. I knew Bridget for four years before I gave her to you. She was a very nice person, and loyal to me. I didn't like the fact that she had to die, but in the bigger scheme of things, it was necessary, and I would do it again if I had to. So I may not enjoy this, and I know you're going to hate it, but I will do it."

A shudder went through Sylar. Angela smiled at him and patted him on the back once. She took a step back, and moved her free hand to the middle of Sylar's lower back. Gripping the belt tighter, she raised it up above her shoulder, and brought it down in the middle of Sylar's butt with all her strength.

With the first smack, Sylar's hips jerked forward connecting with the cot, and he fought hard to turn the yelp of surprise and pain that almost escaped into a grunt.

Angela waited a second for him to get over the shock of the first strike before giving him the second lick of the belt just slightly below the first. Sylar was ready for it this time, and he kept his grunt in. His hips were already against the cot, so even though his body tried to move further away from the source of pain, he stayed in place. As the third smack hit, Sylar's hands balled into fists, and he strained against the restraints with all his strength to no avail.

Angela watched the side of his face closely in between swats to see his reaction. She was waiting for the anger, and by the seventh strike he turned his face back to her with a look of hate. She paused for a second and said, "If you try to kick me Gabriel, I'll have you tied down all the way and give you fifty more."

"When I get free, I'll kill you."

With a sad looking smile Angela patted his lower back with the hand that was resting there and said, "You could, but I don't believe that you will. Do you want to know why?"

Trying to project menace through his glare, Sylar refused to answer.

"Because you deserve this and you know it."

Sylar's look of menace faltered for a second. Angela looked down at his ass, took aim, and gave him another hard smack. Then she tried to burn the following sentences into Sylar's brain with two sharp stinging blows at the end of each, "I am offering you direction. I'm offering you guidance. I'm offering you a bright future. I'm offering you a partner who can teach you things, and help you adjust to this new life. I'm offering you the love and comfort of your true family."

She paused and saw that Sylar was breathing hard with the effort to contain his reactions to the pain. His anger was gone, and the shame was back. She said, "And what did you do with these gifts I gave you?"

He darted his eyes back to her for a second, and she could see they were filled with unshed tears. She said, "Answer me please."

Looking away he took a deep breath and said tightly, "I… I didn't follow your orders."

She swatted him and said, "No."

A less contained grunt came out of him, and Angela said, "You decided satisfying your base desires…" She gave him two smacks on his so far untouched thighs, and heard him cry out in pain. "…was more important then any of those gifts." Two more smacks and she heard the first strangled sob come out of him.

She rubbed his back for a second and said, "Half way done."

His head hung at that pronouncement and a couple more audible sobs came out of him, because he knew she was right. By taking Jesse's power, he'd thrown everything she'd tried to do for him back in her face.

Angela decided the rest of the discussion could wait until the whipping was done. She brought the belt up and down in a steady rhythm as his cries became louder.

When there were fifteen left, Sylar started yelling out apologies while tears rolled down his face. And when there were eight left, he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He leaned down, put his elbows on the cot, rested his forehead on the blanket in between his arms, and cried harder then he had in years.

Angela finished off the fifty swats and set the belt down on the cot. She sat down on the edge of the cot and rubbed Sylar's back while he cried. After a few minutes had passed, she said gently, "I do hope this will help you learn to control yourself Gabriel, because your chances are not unlimited. If you fail to follow my guidance and direction, I will stop offering it."

Gabriel nodded into the blanket and said, "I'll do better. I'll learn to control it."

Standing up, Angela went around the cot and untied Sylar's wrists. He slowly stood up as all of his muscles protested the movement. He wiped his face with both hands, and then put one hand back to feel the damage on his rear. He could feel the raised welts through the cotton prison pants.

Angela came back around the cot and stood in front of him. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Still want to kill me?"

More tears went down Sylar's face as he shook his head and his voice broke as he said, "No."

"Good." Angela stepped into his personal space and embraced him. She wrapped both her arms around his back, held him to her, and rested the side of her face on his chest.

It took Sylar a few seconds to reciprocate, but after realizing the offered affection was genuine, he put his arms around her as well and rested the side of his head on the top of hers. After a few minutes Sylar whispered, "I won't let you down again… Mom."

She squeezed him harder for just a second before letting him go. She put a hand on the side of his face looked into his eyes and said, "See that you don't."

Before taking her hand away she gave him a small slap that was too hard to be playful, but to light to actually hurt. She turned, picked up the belt and headed towards the cell door. She turned and said; "Now it's time to see if this did any good. My friend out there is going to come upstairs with me, and your powers will kick in and heal your backside. You are going to work on your willpower, and remain in your cell for the rest of the night. You know we're monitoring you, and my friend will be right upstairs. You may get the chance to take someone's power before we get to you. _But,_ if that happens I'll be very disappointed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sylar said in all honesty.

Giving her son a genuine smile, Angela said, "I think you've just become my favorite."

Angela walked out, shut the cell door, and handed the belt back to the Haitian. They both gave Sylar one more look before turning and walking towards the elevator.

Taking a deep breath of relief as he felt his ass heal, Sylar climbed onto his cot and covered himself with the blanket. Normally having so many available powers so close would be an overwhelming temptation, but incurring his mother's wrath again was clearly something to be avoided at all costs, and he found the temptation amazingly easy to resist at this point in time. He was emotionally worn out, and within minutes of lying down, he was asleep.


End file.
